Second Thoughts
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: Ratatouille Linguini contemplates about his relationship with Colette and on whether or not he should take it one step further. Takes place after the film. R&R please, contains spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**(A/N)-** Spoilers ahead for those who haven't seen it. Sorry it's mushy drama, so if you don't like mushy drama, turn back now. I hope I won't regret writing this ... done in approx. 30 minutes around midnight. :o

**Summary:** Linguini contemplates about his relationship with Colette and on whether or not he should take it one step further.

**

* * *

**

**- Second Thoughts -**

**

* * *

**

He flicked the case open and stared worriedly at the golden band that lay inside. He removed it carefully, rolling it along his thumb and forefinger with a sigh. There was no way he could pull this one off. Even though he and Colette knew very well they loved one another, he still found it hard to confess his feelings for her. He wondered if she loved him enough to want to be with him forever …

"Linguini!" Colette called from the kitchen, sending the ring flying into the air as he jumped in surprise. He snatched at the air and luckily managed to catch it. He quickly shoved it back in its case and put the case in his pocket, "Coming!!" he called as he came through the back doors.

"What took you so long?" she snapped, motioning to the line of about six plates on the counter, "Do you need help serving?" she asked in a nicer tone, a look of concern on her face.

"Nah, I'm fine, I can handle it," he assured, wheeling over to her side, scooping up the plates.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said with a nervous grin, and pushed the swinging doors open with his back before skating off to bring the orders to their tables.

He'd gotten back, luckily without making a mess as he ordinarily might've done when he was nervous. He didn't even glance at Colette- he sped past her with a quick, "Be right back!" and he shut himself in the bathroom.

He took a deep breath as he gripped the sides of the sink, and looked up into his reflection. How on earth was he going to propose to her?? He must've been crazy- she'd been hectic with work lately, what with her and the little chef being the only chefs in the kitchen. They often got into arguments about hiring more chefs: something Linguini was very much against, for they'd have to move again if they hired someone who couldn't take a rat being a chef seriously. He didn't want to be ratted out again.

He ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated groan. Why would Colette ever want to be chained to a guy like him for the rest of her life? If they fought over the little things like a married couple now, things could only get worse if they were actually married … couldn't it? He wondered if they might stay together longer if he didn't rush things like this. It felt like only yesterday they had just met!

He wished he could ask the little chef what he thought about this … he couldn't talk but he was sure that he had some level of understanding. But the little chef was far too busy in his new role of being an actual chef to be bothered with such a silly matter like this. Linguini thought that he'd probably approve, but did Linguini approve? He wasn't altogether sure that he was even good enough to even think of marrying Colette. He never felt good enough to actually be dating her.

With a deep breath, he stood tall, deciding that he ought to wait until they closed up. Or maybe he should sleep on it. No, he'd already done that for about … a week already! He could hardly believe it was that long. And still all his thoughts were pointing to '**no**'. Maybe it really was a bad idea …

He finished up that night, trying very hard to put this proposal thing out of his head just so he could relax and do his job and get the night over with.

It wasn't until he started cleaning the tables that he started to get very nervous, especially when Colette had finished cleaning the kitchen and had come to help him.

"Linguini, are you sick or something?" she asked casually as she sprayed cleanser on the table and swabbed it down with a rag, "You've been acting awfully strange these past few days."

"Nah, I'm fine, really …" he said, really unconvincingly.

She sighed in anger, "You always say that. There's something you're hiding from me, I know it," she said, sitting down at the table, placing her rag down.

"Will you please tell me what it is?" she asked.

He continued to scrub the table beside her, "It's nothing," he murmured, pretending to be too caught up with his work.

"I've known you long enough to know it can't be _nothing_." She said with a frown. There was a pause of silence, and then she asked, "Did we get a bad review?" she guessed.

"No, no, we didn't," he sighed, and found that he almost felt like crying, and he struggled to hold it back, "Let's just get this place cleaned so we can lock up and go home."

She suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders, causing him to freeze up. He was almost afraid she was going to beat it out of him for a split second- she looked angry. Her face turned sympathetic and she shook her head, releasing him, "You're working too hard, ma chérie …" she said, "Maybe if we-"

"No, Colette- we've been through this before!" he exclaimed, "We can't hire more cooks- we can't risk moving again; we've still got our reputation as it is- one more mess up and we won't have _any_ customers!"

She frowned, "You are just too stubborn, do you know that?" she spat, "Anton Ego knows of your little chef and he's fine with it! What makes you so sure other people won't be alright with it?"

"I just don't want to take any chances!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ha!" she scoffed, "What is _life_ if you don't take chances, oui?" she asked, and turned on her heel and stormed off into the kitchen.

Linguini looked after her with a frown, and felt someone looking at him. He looked up to see a bunch of rat faces peeking from the plants, and when he met their eyes they all turned and disappeared from view.

His frown slowly faded as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily. Colette couldn't understand that everything he did was for her. He didn't want to end up running a restaurant with a bad reputation, barely getting by. He didn't want to eventually not be able to afford nice things or an apartment even, for that matter! He wouldn't have to worry about all this if he didn't have Colette, yet he wanted Colette to be with him … she was the world to him. But if Colette wasn't happy maybe it was best they go their separate ways …

He frowned at that thought. No, maybe he just had to change himself in order to be with her, if that was the case. If she was so sure that nothing bad would come from hiring more chefs, who was he to complain? He should be able to trust her and her instincts even though an alarm seemed to set off in his head at the very thought of it.

He plopped down on a nearby chair and took out the ring. He stared at it for a while. He wanted to propose now, but there was no possible way. She'd be furious with him. He had to mend things between them first …

The kitchen doors swung open angrily, sending him scrambling to hide the ring.

Colette stormed down the hall, purse slung across her shoulder, and keys in hand, jingling angrily with every step. He stood as she passed him, and she glared with an angry sigh, not slowing down or stopping.

"Colette," he called after her, but she just kept walking.

"Colette, listen to me,"

"_What??_" she snapped as she stopped and turned on her heel, eyes flashing dangerously at him.

He approached without fear- he actually wanted her to slap him across the face. He deserved it for fighting with her anyway, and he was surprised he hadn't already gotten one.

"Colette … I'm sorry," he said. Her expression didn't change, she just store him down with that cold expression of hatred.

"I should listen to you all the time and I don't. It's like I still have the little chef controlling me, but it's in my head, and … you're always suggesting stuff that I don't think is the right thing, but I should because you know more what you're doing than I ever will, and … I should trust you as much as you trust me … you know?"

She shook her head and stared at the floor, her short black hair falling into her face as she folded her arms, "_Linguini_ … I don't want to have any more fights like this."

"Then we won't!" he exclaimed happily with a grin.

"But we're going to," she said seriously, "Whether we like it or not. I guess stuff like that just happens when you're mar_rieee_---" she stopped herself with a nervous blush, and quickly added, "… when you're in _love_."

He raised a brow. Was she just about to say married? Maybe she did feel just the same as he did about her. Maybe she wanted to be married … He blushed at the thought.

"Colette, you know I really love you." He said.

She smiled, "I know, and I love you too,"

"And I want to spend forever with you …"

Her smile faded briefly as she looked up into his eyes, confused for a moment, but then she smiled warmly with a blush.

Linguini went to get down on one knee, but he had forgotten he was still wearing his skates, and he slipped and fell at her feet. She giggled at him and helped him up, feeling sorry for him but at the same time she felt like laughing at him for being so silly, "Are you alright?" she asked through her giggles. She knelt down beside him, "You didn't break anything, did you?"

"No," he said quietly, blushing from embarrassment.

She brushed his curly red hair from his eyes, "You need to be more careful,"

Slowly, he got onto one knee, and took the ring case from his pocket. Colette stared at him in shock as he opened up the case, "Colette … will you … will you marry me?" he asked it with such worry in his voice. He was still afraid she'd say '**no**'.

She just sat there, face frozen with shock. She put her hand over her mouth, and looked up at him as if he were crazy.

Linguini sighed, putting both knees back on the floor, "Stupid, stupid, I'm so _stupid_!!" he shouted at himself, pounding on the floor, "I'm sorry, I really am, I wasn't thinking!" he trailed on, "Don't hurt me!" he pleaded. He was on his elbows and knees now.

She lifted his head up to look at her. She had never seen him so hurt in his life. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he stared up at her with a mixture of sadness and fear.

"Linguini …" she said slowly, and smiled teasingly, "You'd better be sorry, because you didn't wait for my answer."

His eyes brightened hopefully as he lay there helpless, staring up at her.

"_Oui_, I will marry you, Alfredo Linguini." She said with a broad smile.

He smiled happily back, and he sat up and slipped the golden band onto her finger. She smiled happily, tears in her eyes, and she tackled him in a hug back onto the carpet. They both laughed happily before they sealed the moment with a kiss.

Their little chef had just left the kitchen at that moment, and looked at the two with utmost confusion as they lay embraced on the restaurant carpet. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He'd never understand humans.

* * *

**(A/N)**- Sorry for the bad ending- I had to end it somewhere. Hope it wasn't too ... cheesy. :-D lol ... reviews please! They fuel my confedience. Just please don't tell me to continue since I'm pretty sure this is going to stay a one-shot, and I wouldn't know where to go afterwards that wouldn't be too mushy. 


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Parents

**(A/N)**- I knew I said I wouldn't continue but despite my novel, my painting, and the website I need to take care of, I managed to write this. Actually, I wrote this over the course of an hour waiting to save a music video to the computer. So if it's crap that's why. Well, I'm sure it's not complete crap, since I enjoyed writing it. Possibly there will be a continuance but don't bug and beg me- it'll be typed once it's typed, and when that'll happen I can't possibly say when. I might get another inspirational boost for this pair since I have a copy of the film used for the awards- not a bootleg- and I plan to watch it more than just once upon receiving it. :-)

**Thank you all for your kind reviews!!** You inspire me to continue you know. It's nice to be appreciated- doesn't happen to me often, and it boosts my ego, lol. :-)

A side note for this- I'm not sure how to spell Colette's last name but it sounded like Tatu so I wrote it that way. If I turn out to be incorrect, I'm really sorry. :-/

* * *

**-Chapter 2- Meet the Parents

* * *

**

"Shouldn't we … I dunno, dress up or something?"  
"Linguini, they're my parents," she reminded seriously, "They're always out of town or very busy, and I explained to them we'd be coming right from work, and they said it would be alright."

She led him gently by the hand through the fancy lobby and over to the elevator. Once inside she straightened Linguini's bowtie and brushed off his shoulders. He was still wearing his waitor suit as he felt his change of clothes was too casual, and Colette wore her usual black shirt and dark purple pants.

"What if they don't like me?" he asked quietly.

She cupped his face in her hands, "It would not matter. _I_ like you."

He smiled shyly with a blush, and she kissed him, "Just be calm, I shall handle everything, ma chérie."

A servant appeared at the door, and recognized Colette at once, "Ah, bonjour little mademoiselle Tatu, welcome home!" he greeted happily.

Before Colette could respond a happy shriek emitted from inside, and a short lady with curly brown hair raced over as fast as she could on her high heels, "Colette, my darling, so nice to see you again!" she threw her arms around her and kissed both cheeks. She started speaking in rapid French, leaving Linguini oblivious as to what she was talking about. Once she finished, she looked over at Linguini and seemed to cringe a bit as if she smelled something bad.

"Oh, maman, this is Alfredo Linguini," Colette introduced, her arm placed lovingly on his shoulder. Linguini smiled nervously as he stuck out a hand, "Pleasure to meet you mademoiselle Tatu,"

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said, pretending not to notice his extended hand. He withdrew quickly, looking at his feet, feeling foolish. Colette looked at him and shook his head as if to say not to worry about it.

"Armand, mi amore!" she cooed as she peered down the long hallway that lead to the other rooms, "Your daughter has arrived!"

She turned to the two and motioned them to the black leather couches, "Please, sit," she said, and signaled to the servant, "Bernard, fetch some champagne for us." She sat on an armchair across from them, looking eagerly over her shoulder for her husband.

"Maman, have you done something new with your hair?" Colette asked, in an attempt to clear the cloud of uneasiness that seemed to fill the air. Her mother smiled elegantly, stroking her hair, "Oui, do you like it? I thought I would try something different,"

"It's lovely," Colette complemented.

"Yeah it is," Linguini added earnestly. Colette's mother didn't seem to hear for the servant Bernard had arrived with a plate of four champagne glasses. Linguini took a sip just to be polite, but he still didn't quite recover from that last wine incident.

A tall muscular Frenchman with short black hair and a moustache strolled down the hallway, and stopped abruptly at the sight of Linguini. Linguini wanted nothing more then to die right then and there- this was obviously Colette's father, and he was obviously not at all happy to see Linguini there with his daughter, and he was going to kill him. Quickly Linguini's arm left where it had been resting upon her shoulders.

"Papa!" Colette greeted with a smile, and raced over to him with a hug. He didn't move, his expression had not changed, until Colette kissed him affectionately on the cheek and only then was he brought to his senses. He spoke to her in French, much to Linguini's dismay. As much as Linguini could decipher, it wasn't anything good. Colette complained back in French, and her mother stood as they fought verbally, calling over to her husband to calm down.

They kept on for several minutes until Colette turned on her heel and stormed over to Linguini, pulling him up from the couch where he had been sitting in complete shock and fear, and she didn't need to drag him as she led him out the door. Her father called after her in angry French, and she didn't respond. She slammed the door behind them, and walked briskly down the hall to the elevator, Linguini's hand still clutched in hers. She stopped in front of the elevator and clicked the button to go down, and it was only then did Linguini see that she was crying.

"Colette …" he said, and she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and leaned his face against her hair, "I'm so sorry," he said quietly into her ear.

"It's not your fault," she mumbled with a sniffle, followed by a shaky breath, "I didn't think he would react like this …"

The elevator doors opened and as soon as they stepped through, an angry shout echoed down the hall and fear shot through poor Linguini's spine.

She sighed angrily and began tapping the button on the elevator for the doors to close. Armand Tatu had just reached it just as it closed completely. Linguini let out a sigh of relief. Colette shook her head, tears stained on her cheeks, "We are not through yet with him, ma chérie. He'll be in the lobby."

Linguini looked at her with fear in his eyes, "Is he a psycho or something?!" he exclaimed fearfully.

"He was in the army," Colette explained, "But that is no reason for him to behave this way. He never cared much for any of my boyfriends but he never acted like this before."

"Is he going to _kill_ me?" Linguini asked seriously.

"Not with me around he won't." she assured. Linguini gulped. Until things were sorted out with Armand, if they ever were … he vowed to himself not to leave Colette's side. Of course he never wanted to leave her side, but he never thought the consequences of doing so would make him a dead man. Colette was tough and vengeful but she would never _kill_ him if they broke up.

Linguini's blood ran cold as they reached the first floor, and the doors slid open just as Armand came storming down the steps. He addressed his daughter and continued to attack her in French, but she pretending not to hear him as she sped across the lobby with Linguini close at her side.

They managed to slip through together in the swinging doors and Colette leapt onto her motorcycle. Linguini sat behind her and looked fearfully as Armand came through the swinging doors, a glare fixed upon him. Linguini gulped and urged Colette to go, and his words were drowned out by the engine starting up. He went to hold on, but that required him to wrap his arms around Colette's waist, and as he motioned to do so Armand's eyes flashed dangerously. He casually pretended to stretch.

Armand was no longer chasing them, he just continued to berate his daughter in rapid French, and Colette soon sped off into the night. It was only at the last second that Linguini scrambled to hang on to her as they zoomed off. He didn't dare look back.

Colette was driving pretty fast, and at the first light they had just missed yellow, and the light turned red. She sped through and loud honking rang through the air.

"Colette, what are you _crazy_?!?" he exclaimed. He suddenly saw the back of a truck quickly getting closer and closer. "_**Colette**_!!" he screamed, and grabbed the handles over her hands and squeezed the brakes tight. They skidded to a stop mere inches of the truck's bumper.

"Colette, calm down, you're going to get us killed!"

She turned in her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around him, nearly squeezing the life out of him, "_I'm so sorry_, _I'm so sorry_," she said, burying her face against his.

He hugged her back, stroking her hair until she calmed down a little.

"Can you drive? Please?" she asked hopefully, looking up at him.

He wasn't so great at driving her motorcycle, but he did it several times before. Normally he'd argue not to drive it lest he crashed, but after almost crashing into that truck he saw no other choice. He nodded, and they switched seats.

And normally it felt good when Colette hugged him from behind, but she was in such a sorry state that he tried very hard to fight off the urge to hug her back and kept his hands on the handles instead.

She was half asleep by the time they reached their flat. Once he had parked the bike, he picked her up under her knees and kept her on his back as he got off the motorcycle.

"_Linguini_ …" she whined in an annoyed mumble, "I am much too heavy!"

"Don't be _silly_, Colette," he argued with a small laugh. He refused to let her down even as they entered the elevator. She leaned her head up a bit and kissed him softly on the cheek from behind, "What would I do without you …" she said sleepily, and rested her head back on his back.

* * *

**(A/N)**- I know, I wanted it to go on too, but to continue that scene would've been far too mushy in my opinion. Sorry for those who like mush, I'm just not in a mush mood as of now. And, oh yes, review please! And no flamers- haven't had something bad said as of yet but I wouldn't want to. Maybe now that I mentioned it I'll get a bad review. Great. 


End file.
